Un terrible destino
by Mikuday-chan
Summary: Termina, una tierra condenada a su destrucción pero salvada por un gran héroe. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si nadie se hubiera presentado? Esta serie de relatos narra la serie de desgracias que responden a esa pregunta. (Creepypasta perteneciente al canal de youtube MrDanielWarrior)


_¡Holas gente! Vine hoy con un creepypasta de the legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, el cual no me pertenece. Repito, __NO ME PERTENECE,__ es de un canal de youtube llamado MrDanielWarrior (obviamente pedí permiso para utilizarlo y subirlo) el link del video de este capítulo es este www. youtube watch? v=3A4hwCsOJ7U solo quítenle los espacios xD_

_Si alguno de ustedes también lee mi historia Imperfect flower, no se preocupen que ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo :3_

_Advertencias: creepypasta basado en Majora's Mask._

_Disclaimer: ni the legend of zelda ni esta historia me pertenecen, yo solo lo estoy subiendo aquí para ayudar al canal de youtube MrDanielwarrior._

_Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura :3_

**Un terrible destino, capítulo 1. El lamento de un hijo.**

Estaba en el Palacio Deku, mi día ha transcurrido normalmente. Desde que me despedí de mi hijo hace tras días me he dedicado a cumplir las órdenes del Rey. Desde entonces fui y capturé al mono sospechoso del secuestro de la Princesa.

Aun ocupado en mis obligaciones, me percaté de que teníamos la visita de un cartero con gorra rojiza, se veía tembloroso y nervioso pero fiel al cumplimiento de su deber.

Me trajo un mensaje desde la Ciudad Reloj, pedí permiso, me retiré a mi recámara y descubrí que era una carta de mi hijo la cual decía:

"_Siendo consciente de que estas podrían ser mis últimas letras, pues no se qué será de mi, te contaré querido padre que haré después de salir del palacio. Yo se que los monos no fueron los que secuestraron a la Princesa y por eso salí en su búsqueda, sabiendo que sólo yo puedo salvarla y aunque es difícil, nadie más lo hará, porque el Rey está ciego por su ira y sólo buscó la solución más sencilla, y tu no harás nada si él no te lo ordena. _

_Recordé la ves que salí a comprar unas semillas mágicas al vendedor Deku, como en esta ocasión no lo encontré decidí ir a ver al Deku de la Ciudad Reloj, pero tampoco se encontraba. Estaba a punto de volver a casa y en eso sentí algo detrás de mí, cuando reaccioné vi que era un perro. Escapé de él entrando en la Torre del Reloj, sin embargo no opté por esperar a que se fuera y decidí entrar más en la torre en busca de otra salida. _

_Después de pasar la maquinaria que hace girar el reloj encontré un camino entre los barrancos, pero gracias a los entrenamientos que hemos hecho lo crucé con facilidad. Allí encontré un bosque con una música muy alegre y a un hombre delgado con una gran bolsa en la espalda, casi tan grande como la sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca lo había visto y decidí seguirlo, pero casi de inmediato un Skull Kid con dos hadas lo derribó. Parecía que no quería hacerle daño, aunque supongo que no midió sus acciones. Después de eso el Skull Kid se puso a revisar la bolsa del hombre hasta que sacó algo que llamó su atención: una máscara con forma de corazón y picos. Yo no la veía de frente porque el Skull Kid me tapaba. Las hadas parecían preocupadas, se movían de un lado a otro y llamaban al Skull Kid, pero este parecía no escucharlas mientras se ponía la máscara. Lo que les hadas trataban de decirle era que el hombre se estaba despertando, y cuando vio que el Skull Kid tenía la máscara dio un grito de miedo y el ser que antes fue un alegre y juguetón Skull Kid volteó a verlo. Jamás olvidaré lo que vi, ese par de ojos sedientos de sangre y destrucción. Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, quise huir pero mis piernas no me respondieron._

_El se acercaba lentamente al hombre haciendo un horrible ruido. El hombre no hacía nada, solo reaccionó cuando el Skull Kid estaba en frente de el, dio un grito de terror. En ese momento mis piernas reaccionaron y huí lo más rápido que pude, solo alcancé a escuchar la terrible risa del monstruo._

_No sé cómo, pero regresé a la Torre del Reloj y escribí todo esto para que sepas que es lo que me puede pasar. Después de regresar al Palacio se envenenó el lago y secuestraron a la Princesa; esto no puede ser una casualidad, ese monstruo secuestró a la princesa. Tengo que salvarla, solo yo tengo el coraje para hacerlo."_

Después de leer eso corrí lo más rápido que pude a la Ciudad Reloj. Mientras me dirigía a la Ciudad Reloj, pude ver como la luna tenía un tamaño inmenso y una horrible cara, como si mirara con odio a la tierra. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los ojos que me describió mi hijo.

Al llegar, la ciudad era un pueblo fantasma, sólo quedaban los guardias, los cuales no dejaban de ver al cielo y temblar de miedo. Me fui directo a la Torre del Reloj y lo que encontré me sorprendió: era el hombre del que mi hijo me habló, el hombre delgado con la enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Me quedé mudo al verlo y lo que me dijo me hiso estremecer:

- Tu hijo ha tenido un terrible destino.

Le pregunté qué sabía de él, que si sabía dónde estaba. Sólo asentó con la cabeza y le exigí que me dejara verlo, pero me respondió:

- Sé donde está y te conduciré a él, pero sólo después de oír mí historia.

Le pregunté:

- ¿Por qué?- El me respondió:

- Para que sepas lo que verás, y decidas si aún así quieres verlo.

Acepté su condición y en breve comenzó con su historia.

- Hace tres días vi a u pequeño Deku merodeando por aquí, parecía buscar algo con preocupación. Lo vi entrar a la Torre del Reloj y recordé que lo vi cuando perdí el objeto que liberó la maldición sobre todo éste pueblo, por lo cual decidí seguirlo. Al sentir su coraje creí que podría hacer algo para liberar a este pueblo de la maldición. Estuvo buscando muy poco, pues su destino lo encontró antes de que pudiera reaccionar: él se encontró con el ser más terrible y cruel de éste mundo, la esencia pura del mal. En su lugar cualquiera se hubiera echado a correr o se hubiera paralizado del miedo, pero él lo miró de frente y le preguntó: "¿Qué has hecho con la Princesa? ¿Dónde está?" pero el demonio no contestó, solo lo miró con esos ojos sin alma. Tu hijo volvió a preguntar: "¿Qué sabes de ella? Si le has hecho algo..." y en ese momento, el ser lo interrumpió "¿Qué harás? ¿Qué puede hacer un pequeño Deku si supieras que yo mandé a secuestrar a tu amada princesa, envenenar las aguas y que dentro de tres días haré que se destruya tu mundo?" sólo lo vio y tu hijo decidió tratar de atacarlo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él aquel demonio lo paralizó y mientras lo hacía extraía poco a poco la vida de tu hijo hasta dejarlo seco como una rama dejada al sol durante meses. Ya sabes lo que verás, ¿aún así quieres ir?

Después de oír esa terrible historia respondí con la voz quebrada:

- Si.

El me dijo:

- Pues si ya lo has decidido te abriré el camino que lleva a donde está tu hijo, pero corre, no queda mucho tiempo antes de que llegue el fin.

Fui lo más rápido que pude hasta el final del camino, salí de la torre y por fin me encontré con lo que fue mi hijo. Ahora sólo era un árbol seco, con una expresión de tristeza.

Por favor hijo, perdóname, si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría. Pero no te preocupes... Muy pronto estaremos juntos para siempre.

Continuará...

_Bueno, ¿qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto subiré la segunda parte, en unas tres o cuatro semanas si me es posible (ténganme un poquito de paciencia, entre las clases, tareas, exámenes, consultas médicas y mis obligaciones con la familia, no tengo mucho tiempo libre) si les ha gustado dejen reviews._

_Sin más que decir, hasta el siguiente cap ;)_


End file.
